Beauty and the Beast
by EmiliaElliot18
Summary: Through a strange twist of events, Bella ends up staying with the mysterious Edward Cullen. Their relationship begins with hate, but can that change? "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder."
1. For Who Could Ever Love a Beast?

**I don't own Twilight or Beauty and the Beast **

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, in a far away land<br>A young man lived in a shining mansion.  
>Although he had everything his heart desired,<br>The prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind.  
>But then, one winter's night,<br>An old beggar woman came to the castle  
>And offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold.<br>Repulsed by her haggard appearance,  
>The prince sneered at the gift,<br>And turned the old woman away.  
>But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances,<br>For beauty is found within.  
>And when he dismissed him again,<br>The old woman's ugliness melted away  
>To reveal a beautiful enchantress.<br>The man tried to apologize, but it was too late,  
>For she had seen that there was no love in his heart.<br>And as punishment,  
>She transformed him into a monster<br>And placed a powerful spell on the mansion  
>And all who lived there.<br>Ashamed of his monstrous form  
>The beast concealed himself inside the castle,<br>With a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world.  
>The rose she had offered him<br>Was truly an enchanted rose  
>Which would bloom for many years.<br>If he could learn to love another,  
>And earn her love in return<br>By the time the last petal fell  
>Then the spell would be broken.<br>If not, he would be doomed to remain a monster  
>For all time.<br>As the years passed  
>He fell into despair, and lost all hope,<br>For who could ever learn to love…A beast?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys! Before you all ask, yes I did change a few of the words to relate to Twilight. I kept the last beast the same, but I changed a few other minor details. Beauty and the Beast is my all time favorite Disney movie, and I (obviously) love Twilight. So I decided to give this a shot! <strong>


	2. No Matter What

**I do not own Twilight or Beauty and the Beast.**

**Also, I'm going to try to pick a song for each chapter that I feel goes along with whats happening. With this chapter, however, I couldn't really think of anything. So, for this one, I'm just going to go with "No Matter What" from Beauty and the Beast: The Broadway Musical. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>There must be more than this provincial life.<p>

Forks definitely wasn't the place to live if you wanted an adventurous life. I was 21 years old, managing my own book shop, and taking care of my father.

Honestly, he didn't need to be taken care of, but I was afraid of what would happen if I left him alone. He was getting older and, ever since he retired from the police force, he'd been restless and secretive. My dad and I had no secrets between each other, so him sneaking around bothered me.

I figured it had something to do with Sue Clearwater. He'd been making eyes at her for some time and, despite how he tried to hide it, I could tell he liked her.

I wondered how my mom would feel about that…

Either way, I didn't like secrets.

"Bella?"

My father's voice rang throughout our small house. He was home from whatever secret mission he had been to last.

"Coming!" I yelled back, standing up from my bed and stretching. I had a late night the night before and had spent Sunday bumming around the house.

I threw on a pair of shoes and walked out my door and down the hallway to see my father standing in the kitchen.

Our house was tiny. There was only one floor, one bathroom, two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. My room was just off the kitchen while my dad's was just off the living room. We had just what we needed, nothing more. My room was tiny, only holding a bed, a desk with my ancient computer, and a bookcase.

That was one thing I did splurge on. Books were my favorite. They were the only mirror I had to what was beyond Forks. And I wanted nothing more than to leave Forks behind. Being one of the smallest towns in the US, everyone knew everyone and knew everything about everyone.

And quite frankly, I didn't like a majority of the people here. And they didn't like me. They thought I was…odd.

I walked into the kitchen and saw my dad eating a leftover slice of pizza.

"Hey, Bells. How was your day?" He questioned.

I took a quick survey of him and noticed how tired he looked. His eyes had dark purple bags under them and his five o'clock shadow proved that he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.

"Okay. Just relaxed all day. How was yours? You look…tired." I questioned, trying not to appear to suspicious. I carefully observed his collar as I made myself a cup of coffee, looking for the classic sign of lipstick on the collar.

I clearly read too many books.

But there was nothing. He just looked really tired.

"Bella, have a seat. We need to talk." He said seriously, shoving away his half eaten pizza.

I sat down as I was stirring my coffee, looking intently into my father's tired eyes.

"What's going on, dad?"

He rubbed his hand over his face wearily and, for a moment, he looked so much older than he actually was.

"Nothing, nothing. I just…have to go away for a while." His tone hinted that he didn't want me to ask any questions, but my father knew me better than that.

"Why? Where are you going?" I demanded as I lifted the coffee cup to my lips. I took a small sip and closed my eyes as it burnt my tongue.

He rolled his shoulders back. "I made a…bargain…not too long ago." He began uneasily. "And I just have to go and hold up my end."

I stood up and glared at my father. "Since when do we have secrets, Dad?" I questioned. "We've always been honest with each other about everything, but lately? You've been sneaking around and not telling me anything. As your daughter, I have a right to know."

He stood up and, as usual, he towered over me. "Bella." He whispered as he put his hands on my shoulders. "I can't tell you anything because I don't want to get you involved. This isn't your fault. It's mine. But just know that I love you no matter what." He pulled me into a fatherly embrace and I felt just like a little girl again.

"Dad. Are you in danger?" I asked.

He kissed my forehead and started walking away, towards his bedroom.

"I'll let you know when I have to leave." He promised.

Somehow I knew he was lying.

* * *

><p><strong>So the next chapter will be coming up soon and it will get better as it goes along. Please review and let me know what you think. It truly does motivate me to write more when people review. :)<strong>


	3. Charlie's Angel

**I do not own Twilight or Beauty and the Beast.**

**Song for chapter: Emergency by Paramore**

* * *

><p>I felt like something straight out of Charlie's Angels.<p>

I was dressed completely in black, including a black hat and awesome black leather boots (minus the heels, of course). I was going into complete ninja mode to find out what was going on.

I had to figure out what my father was up to.

Because something was wrong.

I was hiding behind the couch, waiting for my father to come out of his room. He gave me a long hug last night before he went to bed, reminding me that he would love me no matter what, and that's when I knew that he would be leaving.

So here I was, trying my best to blend into the dark night while waiting for my father to come out of his room.

I didn't know for sure that he would be leaving tonight, but I had to be sure. I had to know what mess he had gotten himself into. My dad was a good man, but he wasn't the brightest sometimes. I knew that I could get him out of this mess, but I just had to figure out what the mess was first.

I stiffened when I heard my father's door creek open, sending out a sliver of light before I heard the quiet click of the light switch and everything went dark.

My father shuffled as quietly as he could through the living room and I held my breath, desperate for him not to hear me. I watched as he went over to the front door. He looked around the house one more time before he quietly slipped out the door.

The click of the lock resonated throughout the all too quiet house.

I ran around to the back of the house to the back door, opening it quietly. I ran around to the front just as my dad pulled out of the drive way. I sprinted to our other car, a small white car that was as old as can be, but ran like a dream.

And it was quiet. Perfect.

I quickly put the car into drive and pealed out of the driveway, desperately trying to keep my father in sight. I was him turn right at the end of our road, so I quickly accelerated down the road and sharply turned the corner.

I kept a safe distance behind him, determined not to let on to what I was doing. I almost lost him a few times, but I could hear the rumble of his truck in the distance and could track him down easily enough.

We drove for what seemed like a long time. When we left the house, it was around 1am and after glancing at the green numbers on the dash, I realized it had been almost a half hour since we left the house.

I knew that there were plenty of back roads in Forks, but I had never been on most of them. Growing up, my father had always told me to stay away from the woods around my house. He had told me that they were dangerous and that things worse than animals were lurking there.

I never questioned it.

But as we traveled down the dark dusty road, I saw what my father meant. I got the feeling I was being watched the entire time I drove, like there was someone lurking just beyond the edge of the forest, waiting for my most vulnerable moment.

I sped up a little bit, keeping my father in check at all times.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he turned right onto a dirt path that couldn't really be considered a road. It was almost completely obscured by trees and it was hard to see where you were going. I kept my eyes carefully on the brake lights that kept flashing from the back of my father's truck to know where I was going.

Suddenly, I saw it. There was a sudden clearing that lead to a huge meadow. You could tell that it was once beautiful, even in the dark of the night, but everything had rotted away. And, at the end of the stone path, there was a huge house.

It couldn't even be classified as a house, actually. It was more like a mansion. Or even a castle.

I parked in the shadow of the trees and watched my father get out of his car and walk into the darkness of the house. And I waited.

I waited for almost two hours, but he never came back out.

So finally and with great caution, I got out of the car and walked up to the massive stone doors.

* * *

><p><strong>So here's another chapter. I'm a college student so if I don't update every day, it is because I'm drowning in homework. So yeah. Review and let me know what you think! :) <strong>


End file.
